


Things Better Left Unsaid

by a_4_patch_problem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Ending Fix, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, His Last Vow, His Last Vow Spoilers, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Season 3, Spoilers, can i pretend it's canon, johnlock kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_4_patch_problem/pseuds/a_4_patch_problem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But here they are, Holmes and Watson, parting ways for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a fix it fic for His Last Vow to tame my inner johnlock fangirl.
> 
> xx Lex

For both of them, this seems unreal.

To never see Sherlock again would be impossible. John wouldn't let it happen. _He couldn't_. But here they are, Holmes and Watson, parting ways for the last time.

John looks at Sherlock with blank eyes, because _no, this can't be happening_. Unfortunately, it is. Sherlock will be on a plane in a few minutes, and John will never see him nor talk to him again.

 _Damn you, Mycroft. He's your brother. Stop this_.

Sherlock quietly asks everyone to give them a moment alone, because it's "likely the last conversation he'll ever have with John Watson." Now it's just them. Standing out in the open, on a runway, facing the truth that _this is it._

"So here we are." John says nervously, not able to meet Sherlock's eyes. He knows that if he isn't careful, he'll turn into a sobbing mess in front of the man that doesn't believe in sentiment.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Sherlock mutters. He glances to his right, looking past the green field.

That takes John by surprise. "Sorry?"

"That's the whole of it." Cocking his head, Sherlock turns to John. "If you're looking for baby names." It's so absurd John could almost laugh. He could almost laugh if the thought that _Sherlock is leaving_ wasn't ripping away at the back of his skull.

"No. We've already had a scan and we're pretty sure it's a girl." But God, did John want to name his baby after the person he cared about most. He really did.

"Ok." is what it sounds like Sherlock says, but it's more of a grunt than an actual word. John rocks back and forth on his heels. This is all just...it's so...he doesn't even know what to say.

"I can't think of a single thing to say." Well, it's something. It's the truth, anyways.

"No...neither can I." That's good. John's not the only one lost for words this time. He thinks of everything that's happened. _The cabbie, the woman, Magnusson, Moriarty....the game_. "The game is over." he says simply, and Sherlock snaps to attention.

"The game is never over, John." Glancing at Mary, he continues. "But there may be some new players." Sherlock's voice cuts through John like a knife.

"So what about you?" John asks. "Where are you going?"

"Some undercover work."

"How long?" Maybe there's a chance still. Maybe someday it'll be John and Sherlock again.

"Six months, my brother estimates. Mycroft's never wrong" _Oh God, that's a lie._ That's a lie to give John false hope and he knows it. _Sherlock, please just tell me what's going to happen._

"What then?" he asks instead. At that question, Sherlock's emotionless facade slips, and he looks to the side nervously.

"Who knows." _You do, you bloody idiot. Why won't you tell me?_ John's internal voice screams through his skull. There's a moment of tense silence before Sherlock speaks.

"John, there's something I should say," He starts, and for the first time, Sherlock sees genuine defeat in Sherlock's eyes. "I've meant to say always and I never have." No, John can't deal with another heartbreaking statement from Sherlock right now. It'd kill him. But despite his silent protests, Sherlock continues. "Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now."

Sherlock's eyes seem almost glassy, and the man looks almost as broken as John feels. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and a tear slips down his cheek.

"I love you."

John's world stops. He couldn't have heard him right. Sherlock didn't just say that. Not now, not after he's just gotten married and Sherlock is about to leave. "I- Sherlock-" His voice cracks, and tears are cascading down John's face now.

Sherlock opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but he closes it again and takes a step back. With a small, resigned nod, he's about to turn away when John acts.

"You...you can't do this. You can't tell me now, when I'm married. You can't do this when I'm never going to see you again." Oh, John has a whole _list_ of reasons why Sherlock's a fucking bastard to do this to him now, but the man looks so beautiful with his lips parted, so vulnerable with his eyes wet from tears...

_You know what, fuck it all._

That's the precise thought that goes through John's head when he lunges towards Sherlock. The thought that brings everything crashing down, the thought that causes John and Sherlock's lips to meet, moving together feverishly because they wasted so much time.

"I love you. You bastard, I love you." John breathes into Sherlock's mouth, and reluctantly pulls away.

There, he's done it. _John's just fucked up everything, brought it all crumbling down around him, and he couldn't care less_.

Close by, Mary shrugs in acceptance, chewing her inner cheek thoughtfully. She'd known this would happen eventually.

Close by, Mycroft smiles softly, and mumbles "He'll stay. I'll do what is necessary." into his earpiece. He'd guessed this would happen eventually.

 

 

Some things are better left unsaid.

"I love you" is not one of them.


End file.
